Dancing Dead
by Carnal Contessa
Summary: The year is 2028. Vampires are warring among each other and humans are near extinction. The Cullens are one of the most powerful, and feared, families around. What happens when Bella joins the family? The Cullens now have their sights set on the Volturi. Very OOC. AU. Dark!Cullens. Powerful!Cullens. Read inside for details.
1. Meet The Monsters

Twilight is Smeyers, not mine.

**Title:** _Dancing Dead_

**Synopsis:**_ The year is 2028. Vampires are warring among each other and humans are near extinction. The Cullens are one of the most powerful, and feared, families around. What happens when Bella joins the family? The Cullens have their sights set on the Volturi. OOC Dark!Cullens. Powerful!Cullens. Read inside for details._

**Full Summary:**_ In the year 2010 all hell broke loose. Vampires have been exposed and now rule the world. The problem is, there are too many vampires and humans are becoming scarce. The Cullens think the Volturi are slacking in their duties and have taken it upon themselves to rid the world of the unworthy. While hunting, Edward comes across Bella walking the streets and is immediately set off by her. He will have her, no matter what the cost. She is a spitfire bitch with a humor only the Cullens could understand. Add one more to deadly bunch and the world is in for a nightmare. Follow the Cullens on their quest to take down half the vampire population._

**Character Pairings:**_ Bella x Edward || Alice x Jasper || Rosalie x Emmett || Carlisle x Esme __THERE WILL BE NON-CANON PAIRINGS DURING DIFFERENT TIMES -wink wink- But the canon pairings are the main pairings._

**Rating:**_ M for Mature Audiences. Lemons and Gruesome scenes WILL be in this story. As well as Curses._

**Other:**_ The Cullens ARE dark. They DO eat humans and trust me, they ARE some twisted motherfuckers. Suggestions are welcome and reviews are appreciated but not needed for me to write. I'm doing this just because I want to._

**Warning:**_ This story isn't for the innocent of heart. _

_Don't Like, Don't Read. Don't read just to flame. It annoys me but trust me, flames don't upset me._

Meet The Monsters

EPOV

I walked around the hallways of the large house, my mind wandering to many things but never quite settling. I listened to the others for a moment. I heard screaming from one room. Fucking Rosalie and Emmett. Can't they take one moment to not go at it for the sake of my sanity? Ha! What sanity? A snarl tore through my throat as I passed their room and they respond back with snarls, and, just to piss me off further, they increased their fucking noises. I rolled my eyes and walked down the stairs. Carlisle was in his study reading. Esme, I have no fucking clue where she is. Reading, gardening, planning, giving Carlisle a hand job. Hell if I knew. Alice was up in her room with Jasper. He was giving tactics to take down the shitheads we called the Volturi. She looks into the future and sees the outcome. It's damn good to have a psychic on our side.

I ran my hand through my bronze hair, letting out an agitated sigh and pacing around the living room. Fuck this, I need to hunt. Alice seen my decision and was quickly at my side with Jasper. We usually went out with more than one person on hunts. There is basically a bounty on each of our heads. We're too much a threat for our own good. Hell, I'd find us a threat. We are the most twisted motherfuckers you will ever have the displeasure of meeting. A smirk fell on my lips, crimson eyes fading to black as I prepared to leave. I will tell you about my family. Where to start...I hear another shriek. Ok, starting with my oh-so-lovely sister Rosalie.

_Rosalie _- AKA Belladonna. She is hot, even for vampire standard. I don't hold an interest in her but I can see where the guys come from. She has long blonde hair, legs to die for, a smoking hot body and a face that would have supermodels slitting their wrists. She has them begging on their fucking knees for her. She doesn't care, she is just a frigid bitch. She enjoys toying with them, humans and vampires alike. She'll rip you apart and spit on your remains with a cocky smile on her face. Don't fuck with her, she is quick to kill.

_Emmett - _AKA the Juggernaut. He is fucking HUGE! He has brown curly hair, dimples when he smiles, arms bigger than my head and is ripped like the fucking Hulk. He is strong, even for vampire standards. He could rip you apart with one hand like you were a piece of wet paper. This dude, he is fucked up. He has a twisted sense of humor. He'll stick hooks under your ribs and tie you up with strings just to play puppet with you. All for shits and giggles. Nothing entertains him more than the screams of the victims. Well, except Rose. He practically worships her and she loves every second of it. Really, don't fuck with him. It would never end well.

_Alice _- AKA the Pixie. She's small, has black hair that spikes everywhere, and looks like a pixie. She is also a psychic. Ya know, seeing the future. Don't let her innocent appearance fool you. She is the fucking devil in disguise. She knows just how to act and what to do to bend you to whatever way she wants you to, until you break. You never bet against her. _Never._ Hell, she kind of scares me. Though, I am closer to her than the others. She is manipulative as hell. Also, never deny her. If you do, well you're her new dolly. _That_ is a bad thing. She comes up with her own designs for you to wear. Not all of them are guaranteed for comfort, actually most are designed to rip you open. She will prance you around like a fucking show horse until your legs snap off then she'll make you fucking crawl. Do. Not. Piss. Her. Off.

_Jasper - _AKA the Devil's Reject. He is tall and lean, less built than Emmett but slightly more than me. He has wavy blond hair and is fucking _covered_ in crescent-shaped scars. One look at him has most vampires fleeing for their life. He is one bad fucker. He is an empath; meaning he can read and control others emotions. He is one of the most twisted out of us all. He will mess with one's emotions until they go insane. He will provoke a vampire just to kick their ass and rip them apart. Almost no one can beat him when it comes to fighting. He fought in more wars than anyone I know. He'll reach down your fucking throat and rip your ass out of your mouth, laughing the whole time. He basically hates everybody besides his family. Which would be us. He could take down an army of newborns singlehandedly. Not only that, but he is the master strategist of the family. I've yet to see one of his plans fail. I give him my full respect. You really _really __really_ don't want to be one his shit list.

_Esme _- AKA Miss Murder. She is small, taller than Alice, with wavy caramel hair and a motherly figure. She is probably the sweetest of all of us. She takes care of us just like a true mother would and we all fucking love her like a mother. She is sweet and caring, nice to outsiders. But if you hurt one of her children, Jasper will look like Jesus. She will rip your eyes from your sockets, shove them through your chest, tear out your heart and stomp you still you can't even be identified as something that used to be a person. She is our fathers right hand and our caring shoulder. She is fine to be around, just do not insult her babies in any way unless you wish to die a horrible, painful death.

_Carlisle - _AKA the Genocide Surgeon. He is tall, blond and said to look like Zeus' better looking younger brother. Not my thoughts there. He is a fucking doctor! A vampire doctor, the irony. When one patient isn't going to make it, Carlisle ends their suffering happily. He is the most understanding of us all, the voice of reason. Also he is the diplomatic one. He often makes alliances with other vampires and covens. I suspect it's just because they're too scared to fight us. Hell, I don't blame them. We plow through vampires like nothing. Anyways, he helps save the humans, trying to keep the population up and all that shit. Under the calm and smooth exterior is a beast. You don't want to face him in a fight. I think I'd take on Emmett before I take on Carlisle. He knows just where to hit you where it hurts, and I mean _hurts._ He could probably knock you flat on your ass and have you out cold with one finger. Not that he is that strong, no, it's just because he is so damn brilliant in terms of anatomy and the likes. You have no choice but to admire this man. Hell, basically every vampire that knows of him does. Though it is hard to anger him it isn't impossible. Do not fuck with him unless you want to be put down like a dog.

Then there is me. _Edward_ - AKA the Monster. I am fairly tall with bronze hair that looks like I just got up or just got fucked. I am less muscular than Jasper and Emmett, I don't know about Carlisle though. I, aside from Alice, look the youngest because I was turned at seventeen. I am faster than the others and can read minds. Hows that for a fucking power? I'm ruthless and heartless. All the others have paired off with their mates and me, nothing. Though I can't say I care too fucking much. It's not like we don't share. I have a short temper and won't hesitate to feed you your own tongue. I'll kill your fucking mother in front of your eyes and dance on the grave. The only ones I care about are my family and that's it. I have whores literally _throwing_ themselves at me. Especially that bitch Tanya. I wouldn't touch that with a ten foot pole, let alone my dick. I'm really fucking picky when it comes to mates. Nothing less than sheer fucking perfection for me. Yes, I am egotistical. Do not piss me off unless you want me to hunt you down and tear you apart, joint by joint.

Now that the lovely introductions to my family is over, back to the real story. Jasper, Alice and I left the house swiftly, running south, closer to the big cities. The humans lived more south. Most vampires still didn't go out in the sun even though we've been exposed. Too much attention for comfort. The air grew drier and the sun grew hotter, not that it mattered. We crossed into Phoenix, Arizona and slowed down. It was sunny, as usual, and our skin sparkled like diamonds. I'd rather sparkle than turn to dust. We walked beneath a large tree, scoping out the prey from a far distance and testing the air for any specific scents.

Just then Alice froze, going deep into a vision, which was over before I could get a good look and she blocked her mind, a devious smile on her tiny features. I growled, speaking with venomous words.

"What the fuck was the vision about?"

She just snorted and waved me off, not intimidated at all. Instead, Alice just replied in a condescending tone. I swear if she wasn't my sister I'd strangle her.

"Oh shut the hell up _Eddie_. You'll find out soon enough. You're going to like it."

Then she leaned over to Jasper, who, by the way, was taking in my frustration with utter amusement. She whispered, okay _fake _whispered, into his ear.

_"Looks like the Monster is going to find someone he __likes._"

She then giggled and pranced out of the shade, leaving me dumbfounded. '_What the hell does she mean?' _Jasper just looked at me and smirked before speaking, a slight southern drawl tinged his words.

"It's about fucking time you got laid."

I just snarled at him before stalking out of my hiding spot and down the field. I could hear his laugh echo down here before he raced off to find Alice. Lot of fucking help _they _are.

I was walking around the shaded areas of the city, looking for decent prey. It was getting late and the sun was setting, only causing my skin to shine slightly. In a few minutes it'd be unnoticeable and then I would finally be able to hunt in the open without creating a scene. I followed the scent of a female. It was fairly nice and appetizing, though I have smelled more delicious aromas. Soon, I found her walking home alone. She was around twenty or so and nice looking, I suppose. Though, to me, I do believe she was a whore. Not that the scent of men and arousal saturated her gave it away or anything. I grinned maliciously as I walked into the open, the sun faded too far to be a burden. I stalked behind her silently before slipping into an alley and racing to the corner she was nearing. As she got there I leaned against the wall, my face turned away from her. To keep up the fun of the hunt, I couldn't allow her to realize I was a vampire. Not yet, at least. So, before she came around, I pulled out a pair of dark blue contacts. It would cause my eyes to appear a deep shade of violet, but in this lighting it could pass for an odd sort of beryl. It wasn't odd to find my siblings or me carrying contacts around. Like I said, we like to keep up the fun of the hunt one way or another.

She turned the corner, saw me, and gasped. I lazily turned my head as if I just noticed her and gave her a tantalizing crooked grin. Her heart race increased and I could smell her getting turned on already. Mmm, this is too easy. I pushed off the wall and began to walk down the street, looking back to her and winking. She followed me in a daze. Surely she had learned the signs of a vampire. Pale skin, inhuman beauty and the fatal attraction that pulled you to your death. I suppose she was a bit too distracted to remember.

I could hear her heart racing as she walked a bit behind me. Looking over my shoulder, I gave her smooth grin before walking on. On this fine evening, I wore black dress pants and a white button down shirt. Half the buttons were open, revealing the planes of my chest and the sleeves were rolled halfway up. I had my hands in my pockets, bidding my time. Venom pooled in my mouth as I smelled the adrenaline pumping in her veins. I swallowed it back and turned down a dark alley, sending her one more seductive look. Leaning against a brick wall, I was patiently awaiting for her to catch up.

Her footsteps grew closer and a bit hesitant at the opening of the alley. Good girl is learning. I sighed lightly as she just stood there. Ah fuck me, don't get smart now. I do like the chase but I'm feeling a tad lazy right now. I rolled my eyes and pushed back off the wall and sauntered slowly to her, grabbing her by the hand and pulling her gently into the alley before grabbing her by the hips and pinning her against the wall. She gasped in shock at the movement but was also turned on further. I pushed my body against hers, running my hands from her hips up. One hand then rested casually on the small of her back while the other pressed against the back of her head. Oh, gentle now. We want to play with this one. I crushed my lips to hers, my tongue running over her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She was still shocked and I snarled to my self before forcing her mouth open. She finally responded and grabbed me back. The woman put her hands in my hair, moaning as my tongue met hers. I kissed deeper before pulling back and running my lips down her jaw and over her throat, nipping where I was going to bite. No, not yet. Resist.

It took all my control but, fuck, I resisted. She moaned and pressed her hips on me, causing me to growl. Not in her fucking dreams. My hand on her back grew a little more forceful, turning from a flat palm to claws, fingers curling for better grip. My hand on her head gripped her hair roughly as I pulled her head back further, my lips trailed down to her collarbone and I heard her breathing increase. Her heart pumped even faster, which made the blood smell all the more appetizing. Here's where the fun begins.

My hand dug harder into her back, causing her to gasp in pain and my hand pulled more forcefully on her hair. She whimpered. I could smell the tears beginning to form in her eyes. I just chuckled malicious into her collar before skimming my nose up her throat and turning back to her face with my eyes closed. I could feel the contacts dissolving from the venom and my demonic grin just grew all the wider. I heard her inhale sharply at my teeth and then my eyes flashed open. Their natural bright red color shining in the dark. Once she seen, she burst into uncontrollable sobs. Her mind was pleading and trying to convince herself it was all a nightmare. I am a nightmare in the flesh.

My hand dug further into her back, breaking the tender flesh and I could smell the blood begin to drip down my fingers. A gutteral snarl rumbled in my chest. Oh, it smelled so fucking good now. Crimson eyes faded to black as I released her back and head. Then, I proceeded to slam her in to the wall. I grabbed both her wrists and pinned them above her head. She was now on the verge of hyperventilation. It was getting increasingly difficult to withstand the furious pumping of the crimson liquid I so craved. It was just under that thin layer of soft skin, so easy to get to. I snarled as her whimpering grew louder, my grip on her wrists tightening until I heard the crack of bones; the sickening snap bringing a maniacal laugh bubbling to the surface of my throat. She was full-out shrieking now, which just pissed me off. Did I ever mention how much screaming like a banshee irritated me? Hello, vampire here. Extra-sensitive hearing.

I pulled her forward then slammed her back into the brick wall forcefully. There was more cracking as her forearms shattered and her skull cracked slightly. She was losing conciousness swiftly. Well I better make this fucking good, shouldn't I? While I still had her fully awake I dug my nails deep into her broken wrists. She wailed more and then I lunged for her throat. My sharp teeth tore the thin flesh so easily and the blood poured out of the wound and into my hungrily awaiting mouth. I moaned happily as it slid down my throat. This is fucking good.

She screamed and it started to die off as I gulped greedily on her life force. She weakened as more blood was lost into my jaws. When there was little left, I whipped my head back and forth swiftly once, her throat tearing out and the remaining blood splattered around the alley, on to her lifeless corpse, and onto me. I grinned sinfully then ran my tongue around my lips, catching any stray drops of blood. The rest, I just wiped on my sleeve and left her body lying on the ground. Why the fuck should I care what happens to her corpse?

I caught the scent of Alice and Jasper and followed the trail to a campsite. Blood was splattered among the foliage and trees, as well as themselves. There were two boys torn apart across the ground and two girls completely drained. Alice and Jasper were surrounding someone. I sauntered up to see what fun they were having, the hellish grin never leaving my lips. I peered down to the girl on the ground. She was on her knees, ripping at her hair and shrieking like a fucking banshee. I mentioned I _really_ hate that, right? I wanted to kick her in the fucking throat but restrained. I'll let the Pixie and the Devil's Reject have their fun.

As I leaned against one of the bloody trees, I folded my arms across my chest and watched in amusement as they tortured the girl relentlessly. Next thing I knew she was sobbing like she just watched her entire family get slaughtered like pigs. Then she was snarling, quite pitifully, in anger before she was laughing in hysterics. I looked to Alice who was watching in wonder and then I turned to Jasper who also had his hands folded across his chest and was watching in pure fucking amusement as well. I looked back to the girl who was ripping her hair out in clumps and clawing at her body as if to get something out. I laughed before speaking harshly. "OK, quite fucking with the bitch and just finish her off. The screaming is pissing me off."

Jasper rolled his eyes but continued to smirk before speaking back just as harshly, though you could hear the enjoyment and pleasure in his voice.

"Well that's new, you getting pissed off. Besides, I'm not fucking with her. This is _all_ her."

My eyebrows lifted a fraction and my lip twitched in amusement. They messed her up so bad she has gone clinically insane. I chuckled at the entertainment until she screeched again and I snarled, swinging my hand down to smack her on the side of the head. She went flying sideways, her jaw cracking and the sound ending. I could hear her heart racing and smell the adrenaline flowing in to her system. I gestured for them to finish her.

Alice danced forward and lifted the girl up with her hand and tilted her head, wasting no time in sinking her teeth into the girl's neck. She dropped the body carelessly and glided back to Jasper. For something so tiny and innocent looking, she was a whole lot of evil.

We began to head back home until Alice changed course and headed up another suburban street. Despite my confusion, I couldn't help but snort at her antics. Was she still fucking hungry? Well I can't say I'm satiated either. I only had one human. As we drew closer, the wind blew a scent so potent my way, I almost fell over from the sheer force of the smell. My mouth instantly watered with venom that I had to swallow continuously so it didn't come pouring out and make me look like a fucking drooling dog.

Alice smirked in self-gratitude while I shot her a furious look. Did she bring me here to find this scent? Well, if she did, I fucking love her right now. I raced off without another word in search of my next victim. I slowed as I heard two heartbeats in the vicinity. I could smell the scent of strawberries and lilacs. It was fucking paradise. I _had_ to have it. I refuse to leave until whoever owns that scent is fucking mine. I slipped around the corner and looked at the two humans. A male and female. Both around my physical age.

The boy was wearing jeans and a football jersey. He had blond hair and a baby face. He was practically trailing the girl. My eyes roamed up the girl slowly. She had long, slender, creamy legs, a firm ass I just wanted to grab right fucking now, a flat and toned stomach, glorious fucking tits I would make a shrine for, and a throat so tempting I wasn't sure if I wanted to bite it or suck it. Her hair was mahogany and billowed softly down past her shoulders and stopped in the middle of her back. Then her face, oh her damn face. She had large, innocent doe eyes that were a deep chocolate I could fucking melt in, but I could see just how devious she was in the devilish pout on her full lips. The amazing scent was coming from her and I swear I almost jizzed in my pants.

I wasn't sure what I wanted to do. Fuck her or feed off her. What was her name? This is the first time I ever wanted to know my prey's name. I probed her mind, just to find it empty. Holy shit, I can't read her mind. This just makes it all the more enticing. I could see it now, both scenarios playing through. Not having to hear her mind only driving me to make her scream out loud. _Yes_. I then imagined something. Something so amazing and sweet I couldn't help the yearning that pulled at the very core of my being. I, for a brief moment, seen her pale as me. Her mischievous eyes a scarlet color, her body even more perfect than it is already. If possible. I wanted that. I _needed_ that. I will have it. That girl, she _will_ be mine. I do not care who the hell I have to cut down or if she even wants it. She. Will. Be. Mine.

_AN: Ok, so how was that for the first chapter? It will get __much__ better. I have some ideas brewing in my head for the story and can't wait to write them out._


	2. The Bleeding

**Twilight belongs to SMeyer, not me.**

* * *

_Suggestions are welcome._

_I got a request for Bella's POV. Since I was already almost complete with chapter I just cut it off half way, one half Edward and one half Bella. This chapter is when he kidnaps Bella and bites her. Yes it's going fast but that's because the story is more based around when she is a vampire and the Cullen's are after other vamps. So yeah. Reviews are unnecessary but nice._

* * *

The Bleeding

EPOV

I watched the duo in front of me with vigor. My mouth was watering like Niagara Falls from that girl. I felt the hunger rising in me but I wasn't sure which hunger it was. Oh hell, I don't care which hunger it is! I just want this girl. My fiery eyes snapped to the bastard beside her with a flash of anger. He was eye fucking her and practically drooling with lust. He looked like a golden retriever following her around and it pissed me off. His mind was a flurry of fantasies about wooing and screwing the girl. It caused a hiss to escape my throat and my eyes to fade to an onyx color. Oh, this little boy will die slowly and suffer immensely. The thought brought a deranged chuckle from me as I continued to study the pair. I was practically hanging on to the damn wall to keep from springing at them.

The girl was clearly uninterested in whatever he was saying and trying to get away from him. She sighed in irritation and twisted to look at him. I tuned into the conversation in interest to her sudden anger.

"Oh come on Bella, please?!"

The soon-to-be-dead boy was speaking. Bella, her name was Bella? Well it fit just perfectly. She sighed again in irritation before snapping back at him.

"I said no Mike! Now leave me the fuck alone or I swear I will beat you to death."

Her threat caused me to laugh again. "Mike" looked positively crestfallen at her response. I just smirked to myself and continued to watch in amusement. He perked up again, bouncing right back. What the hell does this kid not get about "No"? Or "Beat you to death"? I think he was dropped on his head one too many times as an infant. That'd explain his face.

_Mike_, his name held an acrid tinge in my mind, sprinted to catch up to Bella. He jumped in front of her with a large, shit-eating grin. I sneered and dark eyes narrowed to slits as he spoke to _my_ Bella. Yes, I said my Bella. She is mine.

"Well how about next Friday? Do you want to go to the movies or something?"

She scowled and growled, which was so hilarious, at him. If looks could kill, the kid would be dead tenfold. I figured this is good as any time to approach my Bella. I slid away from the building and stalked up to them. Bella had her back to me and I got a clear view of the front of "Mike". I realized my shirt had been torn open when I killed the girl in the alley, the blood smeared across my chest and abs. I can say I looked like a fucking monster. Hence the nickname.

My eyes had faded to black, a demonic grin on my lips, and my body covered in blood. My gait was smooth, sinuous. To an outside viewer, it would bringing up thoughts of a panther stalking its prey. As I edged closer, Mike's eyes finally caught site of my moving figure. Once he examined my appearance, his eyes grew wide and mouth popped open in shock and horror. His mind was nothing but a mess of fear, vampires, and my appearance. I widened my lunatic smile to reveal more of my teeth. That just caused him to shake in fear and I laughed maliciously at that. Always fun.

My Bella seen Mikes expression and then heard my laugh and stiffened instinctively. I stopped a few feet behind the pair, locking my eyes with the boy's before I spoke. My voice was dripping with malignance and sardonic amusement.

"Did you not hear her the first time, _Mike_? She clearly said no. Now if she doesn't beat you to death first then _I_ will."

My grin grew haughty as I finished speaking, a snarl escaping my lips as a warning to him. His heart rate grew faster and I took one step toward him. He squeaked before turning and running as fast as his legs could carry him. I snorted at the bitch. Yeah, leave the girl you want with a bloody vampire. Smart. Jackass.

Bella glared at him before yelling at his retreating figure.

"You fucking pussy! I am so kicking your ass for this!"

She 'hmph'ed before spinning around to look at me. I looked her over quickly. She was wearing jean shorts and a midnight blue tank top that stopped just above the naval and clung to every curve amazingly. I could feel my lust for her body winning over the lust for her blood. I growled quietly before looking up at her eyes to find her looking me over as well. I could see the lust in her eyes as well as anger but not a hint of fear. She finally looked up at my dark eyes, unabashed that I caught her looking me over.

We locked eyes forcefully, neither daring to break contact. To say I wasn't impressed by the amount of spite in her voice would be a God damned lie.

"Oh why thank you oh so very much for saving me from the likes of him. I don't know if I would have survived without your help."

She rolled her eyes and the sarcasm just dripped from her voice. Honestly, I couldn't help the smirk that danced on my lips at her. She spoke again, her tone now harsh. This is the first human I've met that's got the balls to talk shit to a vampire. _Especially_ a Cullen.

"What the hell do you want?"

I must say, I am very amused with this one. Normally, if anyone else spoke to me like this, I would have knocked the shit out of them. No, not her. I find it sexy as hell.

"Hmm...What the hell _do_ I want? Well for one I want some blood. For two I want some ass and for three..."

I stopped there as if to think. She just looked at me in amusement, lust and anger.

"For three I want _you._"

My voice came out heavy and dark. Obsidian eyes probed hers for any sign of fear. Instead, I seen a flicker of humor but it was extinguished and replaced with sarcasm, just like her words.

"Oh really now? You want _me?_ So is Mr. Big Bad Vampire gonna get me? I'm fucking quivering here."

She put on the fakest scared look I have ever seen, only to wipe it away with a sardonic look, her hands on her hips were just mocking me. Yes, I am _definitely_ getting her.

I crouched slightly and stalked closer to her. My tongue wiped across my lips in anticipation as I reduced the space between us. She cocked a brow and didn't move back an inch. I grinned crookedly as I slunk forward. As I spoke again, my voice dripped with sinister intentions.

"Yes bitch, I'm going to take you. Whether you want to or not, _you are mine__. _Now you can come willingly or not. Either way you _are_ coming."

My grin turned to a cocky smirk as I moved all the closer. Now, I was less than a few yards from her. Her eyes flickered for a moment and her arms crossed over her chest. She cocked a brow and the look in her eyes was challenging me, just daring me to get her. Oh, _I will_.

"I haven't screamed and run away, have I?"

The smirk on her face was still twisted into a mocking look. A snarl ripped past my lips and I lunged.

My arms wrapped around her back and legs. I swept her up and clamped her close to my chest, bridal style. She yelped at the sudden motion and her heart raced but I couldn't smell the tell-tale pheromones of fear. What is she, fearless? I snorted at the notion and ran straight toward an abandoned house. Okay, it wasn't quite abandoned but it will be in a few minutes.

I stopped at the door and kicked it in with a loud bang. Screams resonated from inside at the sudden intrusion. There was no reason for me to repress the virulent simper pulling on my lips. I strolled in and set Bella down on the couch, giving her a look that just dared her to move. She just rolled her eyes and crossed one leg over to other. I turned and went into the kitchen where a small family was gathered. There stood a son around the age of fourteen or so, a father who wasn't too old but not exactly young. Maybe late thirties, early forties. Then there was the mother, she was fairly young around thirty or so. She wasn't too bad-looking, I guess. There was also a dog that gave a weak bark and backed up to a corner, whimpering. Nice guard dog.

I was still growling as I walked over to it. Crouching down in front of it, I bared my teeth. A hiss worked its way from my larynx. It whimpered and curled up tighter at the savage approach. Yeah, real fucking amazing pet here. I growled and grabbed it by the throat. Picking it up and holding it, I turned to the family. The mother was in hysterics, the son was trying to hold back his tears but that didn't go too well. The father was glaring at me cooly, but I could see the fear just gleaming in his eyes. The dog squirmed in my hands and let out a meek whimper. I looked directly at the little boy and closed my hand tighter, the dog's neck snapping audibly and its movements ceased. I grinned wickedly and dropped the carcass with a thud. The boy then burst out crying and the mother wailed pitifully. The father was shaking, trying to withhold tears to appear strong for his family. Well, he was doing better than his son and wife.

Looking at the father, I knew I wanted to see him begging and breaking. I bared my teeth before sauntering over to his wife. He was watching me with fear and anger, the son was shaking with sobs and the mother, well she was just watching me with such wide eyes I thought they'd fall out. Ha, imagine the site. I stopped less than a foot from her and smirked viciously. She was gasping now. I couldn't help but laugh. My words were smooth and deadly as I spoke to her, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I'm going to ravage you, whore, and I'll only stop if I hear what I want to hear from who I want to hear. Got it?"

She just whimpered and sobbed even more. I heard the son, who I came to know as Zack from their thoughts, sob more. Her husband, Luke, took a sharp breath. From his mind I learned that her name was Katie.

I grabbed her by the front of her blouse and yanked her to me roughly. She yelped as she hit my stone hard, ice-cold chest. I just sneered at her and grabbed her by the hair, yanking her head back for better access. She cried louder, tears streaming down her face and I snarled at her.

"Shut the hell up and open your fucking mouth."

She silenced her noises and tentatively opened her mouth a little. I rolled my eyes and crushed my mouth to hers, forcing her mouth to open wider and I shoved my tongue into hers. She whimpered and was beginning to remind me of the damn dog. I pressed harder against her, my hands pulling her hair more. Tears streamed down her face like a fucking waterfall.

I heard the father begin pleading with me to leave her alone and I could hear the panic screaming in his mind. I just went harder on her, forcing her mouth wider than it could go. It began to crack as her bones were pushed to lengths they couldn't move. She began screaming into my mouth and I just grabbed her tongue between my teeth, biting hard and feeling the blood rush into my mouth as part of her tongue was separated from the rest. Turning my head, I spit the piece at the father's feet with a maniacal grin, the blood smeared across my lips. He looked in horror at his wife and her tongue before breaking down. I heard the son bawling and whining, then I heard him plead.

"Please, leave my mom alone!"

I looked at him before looking to his mother and sneered before pushing her away from me forcefully. She flew into the wall with a resounding 'thump'. I spun on my heel to face Zack. Then, I walked smoothly over to him. He began to tremble at my predatory approach.

I seen his father begin to move to him and I just hissed, stopping the father dead in his tracks. Once in front of the boy, I dropped down to his level and locked eyes with him. His eyes were red and puffy from crying. I wiped my hand over my mouth and flicked the blood on to his face, causing him to flinch and sob once more. I just spoke as nonchalant as ever.

"Come on _Zack_, why'd you tell me to stop? You don't like seeing _mommy_ getting hurt? I bet that got you mad, what I did, didn't it? Bit her tongue right off and cracked her jaw. Did that get you angry? Don't you just want to hit me? Come on, hit me, right here in the face. I won't hit you back. _I promise._.."

I grinned evilly at him and seen him shake even more. I had my face turned slightly to him to give him access to my cheek. He just stood there petrified. That's when I heard a set of footsteps coming from the living room.

* * *

BPOV

Okay, so here is how my day has gone so far. Woke up, went to the bathroom, got dressed, ate, listened to music, went out, got hit on by the annoying bastard Mike, aka Pussy Deprived, got kidnapped by a sexy, yet clearly deranged vampire, and now I'm sitting in some strangers' house while he has all the fun. What the hell is with that? You know what? Screw that, I want in on the fun! I grinned a grin that the Cheshire cat would envy. Uncrossing my legs I stood gracefully. Yeah, I used to be clumsy as hell but once I hit puberty, I no longer tripped over invisible cracks. Yay for puberty! I smoothed myself out before striding over to the kitchen where all the noise was coming from.

I got there in time to watch what the vampire was doing. Hmm, I don't even know his name. Lovely. Anyways, I leaned against the wall and watched as he tossed the bitch into the wall and antagonized the boy. It was amusing and all but I wanted to play too.

Pushing off the wall, I walked into the kitchen and stopped at the counter. I purposely avoided looking at the occupants of the room. Eyeing the knife rack, I pulled a thin, long and really sharp blade out of its holder and twisted it in my hand, playing with the blade. A smirk rose on my lips as I looked at the reflections. Everyone was staring at me. A heavy silence hung in the air. Well isn't this awkward?

So, to break the silence, I hummed to myself. The vampire rose and strode over to me noiselessly and gracefully as ever. I watched his gait out of the blade, still twisting it. You could see the feral stalk in his movements. It was pretty damn provocative to me. For the time being, I will refer to him as Predator. So, Predator stopped right next to me and eyed me with those smoldering black eyes. I bet he didn't realize how erotic he looked to me right now. I didn't bother looking back because I could just sense him next to me. He seen the blade and was about to speak but I cut him off before he got to.

"Why do you get to have all the fun?"

He looked at me questioningly before looking at the blade. I explained smoothly, sounding as innocent as possible.

"I mean, I'm sitting in the living bored as hell while you're in here having all the fun. Maybe I wanted to join in, did you think of that?"

He just looked at me. I could see the lust rising and he cocked a brow. I finally turned my head and looked at him full on instead of out of the corner of my eye or in the blade's reflection. He had the crooked grin on and I just wanted to jump him right here.

"Oh my apologies Bella, would you like to join me in the fun?"

His voice was smooth as silk, _hypnotic._ There was the ever-present threatening note within it. I just grinned back before speaking, mischief lacing every syllable.

"I would love to..."

Insert name here time. He noticed his mistake and quickly corrected it. Good boy, he catches on quick.

"Edward."

I rolled it over in my mind before letting it slipped past my lips, still toying with the knife.

"Edward."

I nodded and turned to look at the family.

Fear and shock covered their features. Fear of Edward and shock, I'm pretty sure, because I was with him. I just grinned at them with my Cheshire grin. Still holding the blade, I turned as if to put it back but quickly spun back around, even surprising Edward, the motherfucking vampire. With deadly accuracy, I threw the sharp blade and watched in satisfaction as it flipped in the air and did a beeline straight to my target. It made its home in the leg of the son. Zack, I think I head Edward call him. How'd he know? Does he know them somehow? Why the hell do I care?

The boy shrieked in pain and the parents ran to him as if their lives depended on it. They nearly fucking tripped over themselves. Nice. Not really. I grinned with pride and seen Edward looking at me but ignored it. He did laugh though, so I suppose he liked it. Good, cus I really don't give a damn if he didn't. It is nice that he did though. I strolled over to the boy who was crumbled on the floor sobbing and clutching his leg. Smirking I bent down and went to grab the knife's handle only to feel a set of hands pushing me away. I was knocked sideways into the counter. There was a pulsating sting emanating from my lip. Licking it, I could immediately taste the blood and feel the wound. My eyes widened fractionally from the shock before they narrowed and my anger grew monumentally. Oh hell fucking no!

A pair of cold hands lifted me to my feet swiftly. I seen Edward looking at me with ravenous black eyes. His gaze fixated on the blood. Then, he tentatively leaned forward and licked some blood from the cut. I'd be lying like a whore if I said it didn't turn me on. He closed his eyes and growled at the taste. Well, isn't that reassuring?

I heard another sob and whipped around swiftly to look at the family. The mother was crying for her son but seething at me. Just like that my anger returned. That bitch is going down. Edward snapped out of his little phase and snarled at her before stalking closer and speaking venomously. She cowered and shook in response.

"Wrong fucking move, bitch."

I stepped forward, placing my hand on his chest. Mmm, his chest felt nice. I spoke as well, my voice just as deadly.

"Don't worry, I got this cum stain."

I snarled and thought it was pretty good for a human. Then, I walked over to her, slamming my hands to her and pushing her back just like she did to me. She stumbled and almost fell. Not yet. I shoved her again and she slammed into the wall. I closed the gap and clamped a hand around her throat. She gagged and grabbed my hand to pull it off. Not happening babe. My hand clenched into a fist and I swung it back, swinging to make a nice right hook before slamming my hand into her face. She shrieked and I felt her already damaged jaw grow in worse shape. She flew out of my grasp and to the floor.

Before she could get up, I jumped on her, my knees on either side of her, and kept her snug on the ground. I grabbed her by the jaw and snapped my hand back just to send another punch into her face. Her nose made a nice crunching nose and collapsed beneath my fist. Blood spurted out from he break and on to her face and my fist. That didn't stop my assault. I kept the punches going and furthering her damage. My knuckles wore sore and bruised but she was in much worse condition. She wasn't near being unconscious yet, and nowhere near dead, which I was aiming for. I never miss my target.

I got up and grabbed a candle holder off the table, only to go back onto the wife. I swung it back and smacked it into her face. She screamed and I heard the yells from the others as well. I just cackled menacingly before continuing on. I swung it again and again. The mother's protest were growing weaker before they stopped completely. She might be unconscious. The candle holder kept smacking into her face with all my strength before I was sure she was dead. Her face was nothing that would be recognized as human. The blood leaked from every possible spot on her face.

I just grinned and stood up, the bloody weapon dropping to the ground and making a clattering sound as I looked at the deceased body of the woman. I just spit on the corpse before spinning around, blood splattered on my clothing and body. There was no doubt that I looked a tad deranged. My chocolate eyes drifted to Edward and my tongue ran across my lips, licking the blood from my lips. A hum of satisfaction came from my throat. Edward's eyes clouded with lust and I thought his jaw dropped a bit. Good. I could practically see his dick getting hard.

My gaze turned to the other two. The husband was sobbing and the boy, hell, he looked like he wanted to die already. I walked over to the little boy and gripped the handle of the blade, twisted it, and ripped it out of his leg. He, of course, screamed in agony. Ahh, music to my ears. Then, I caught the sound of Edward's demonic laughter. I grabbed the boy by his shirt and yanked him from his father, who was about the act but was cut off by Edward. I just grinned mockingly at the father. His eyes widened and he thrashed against Edward who just pinned him to the wall and forced him to watch what I was doing as well as watching me himself.

Throwing the boy to the ground, I proceeded to walk back to the knives. The bloody blade was still in my hand as I grabbed a bunch of various knives. They all were different in shape and size but were all lethal and sharp. Perfect. I turned back around and walked back to the boy shaking on the ground as if walking to the store. I kneeled down beside him and ran a hand through his hair before leaning to his ear to whisper.

"This may hurt just a little."

Seizing the chance, I ran my tongue over his cheek, earning a growl from Edward. With that I took a knife and slammed it into his hand. It went through like butter. He screamed and I laughed, per usual. I took another and did it to the other hand. The father was screaming fully now and was trying with all his might to get to his son. Edward just held him and watched with a sick grin. I grabbed another blade, careful of the main artery and pressed it into his thigh until it reached the hilt. I did the same to the other leg. The boy was growing weaker and ready to pass out from loss of blood. He wouldn't wake up again. Better make this damn good then.

I cut open his green t-shirt and looked him over swiftly. Nothing amazing at all. I have seen better. Hint hint, Edward. Taking the last knife I dug it into his chest and carved. It was sloppy but legible. S W A N. My last name. It was pretty ironic too, Swans are beautiful but deadly. Yes, swans are deadly. Google it, bitch. He still managed to shriek, even though he was so close to dying and it irritated the hell out of me. I gave one last look at him before plunging the last blade into his throat and slicing sideways, cutting left and right. He died almost instantly.

I got up in time to see the father wail and collapse against Edward's hands. He just let him drop and shrivel into a ball of tears and sobs. I rolled my eyes and stepped closer, waiting to see if he'd finish him off.

"Let's keep him alive. I have plans for him."

I just grinned and nodded before backing up to lean against the wall.

"That was the most fun I've ever had."

He smirked at me before speaking back.

"That was the sexiest thing I've ever seen."

I just raised a brow before giggling and edged closer to him.

"I'm glad you liked the show."

Leaning up to him, I grabbed his shirt in my hands and skimmed my nose from his jaw line to his ear, my tongue flicking out to touch his frigid skin. He moaned with a shudder and grabbed me by the hips, pushing me hard against the wall. He pressed forward and I could feel his hard-on pushing against me. Edward leaned down and pushed his lips onto mine forcefully. My tongue ran across his bottom lip before his could. Without hesitation, he opened his mouth and, as you could probably guess, we all but shoved our tongues down each other's throats. I must say, he does taste amazing.

I skimmed my teeth over his tongue before he pulled it back and took my lower lip into his mouth and sucked on it. I groaned and I felt him grin against my lips. Son of a bitch. He ground his hips against mine. Without a thought, my legs wrapped around his waist. My hips gyrated around, rubbing his erection and I felt a growl rise in his throat. My turn to grin. As if on their own accord, my hands tangled into his sexy bronze hair. His hands left my waist, one squeezing my ass and the other kneading my breast.

A moan left my throat and my hands roamed down to his chest, feeling his muscles twitch at the contact. He was practically panting from the friction I was creating between us. His hand left my breast and roamed under my shirt. The arctic touch sent a chill up my spine but not from the temperature. My hand reached the edge of his pants and my fingers played with the edge. They couldn't go far because I was in the way. I then felt his hand running to the back of my shirt, ready to pretty much rip it all off when a sob interrupted us. I ground my teeth as that ruined the mood. My legs dropped down as Edward let his head fall in frustration. Damn it, I was looking for some hot vampire sex.

A glare was aimed at the husband who interrupted us. He was still in a heap on the floor. Probably didn't like the idea of his family being murdered in front of him and then the two criminals fucking right next to him around the bodies. I rolled my eyes and Edward snarled before stalking over, ripping him up by the back of the neck and literally dragging him to a closet. He swiftly inspected it and threw him in before locking it. Nothing to commit suicide with, I suppose. Edward turned back around and strolled over to me, observing my bloody body and thinking of something. Without a word he grabbed me by the waist and trailed his lips from the corner of my lips to my throat, his tongue running across it and I leaned my neck further for better access. I felt a pinch as his teeth pierced my skin and felt the blood leave the wound. He pulled back and the sight of my blood on his lips was glorious. I reached up and ran my tongue over his lips, tasting it. Then the pain began...


	3. Crazy Bitch

_I got a lot of positive feed back, so that made me happy. I got a request for BPOV, so it shall be done. I was also asked if she'd meet the Cullens soon. Yes she will, not this chapter but the next. I also heard this story is very twisted and dark, which makes me smile because that is what I am aiming for. Also if some were hoping for more of fight between the two, don't worry I have ideas in mind. Lets just say Bella won't be happy when she wakes up. Edward and Bellas relationship is going to be more of a love/hate relationship. You know, "I fucking hate you!" -smack, tackle- "I hate you too bitch!" -kiss- It might sound weird but it will be fun. Violence and hate to express love. Ha, just like them. Ok, enough of my long winded AN. Onto the story._

_**disclaimer: **__I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. S. Meyer does._

Crazy Bitch

BOV

The burning began in the place where his teeth penetrated and slowly, oh so slowly, throughout my entire body. Distantly, I felt someone moving me and the feeling of silk as if I were laid down, but that could be my memory begging for pleasure. The fire spread. It felt like it was hardly moving at all, but before I knew it, my body was consumed in the furious heat. It felt like every cell in my body was exploding. Every touch was intensified by a thousand. Each touch hurt so immensely, I could hardly stand it.

Actually, no I couldn't stand it. A scream tore from my throat and I could faintly hear it echoing through the house. As the pain intensified, so did my shriek. I felt the inside of my throat tear and the blood drip down from the sheer force of my scream. My hands flew to my body, trying to put out the fire. My nails literally fucking dug into my skin and shredded it. That pain was nothing compared to the hell I was going through now. Was this hell? Wouldn't doubt it. I did deserve an eternity as Satan's bitch. I just murdered two people for christ's sake!

My nails dug further to put out the flames that weren't there. I felt a pair of ice cold hands clasp around my wrists and yank them to my sides, holding them there. Despite the fact I wanted to smother the flames, I couldn't help the moan escape my lips at the cool sensation. It tamed the heat slightly and it was very welcome. I felt more of the coldness and let out a sigh as the heat flared down a bit. It still kicked my ass angrily and still made me squirm and cry out, but not as terribly as before the ice.

Time passed, I was sure of it because the heat only increased and I think the ice melted because it wasn't helping anymore. I was still trapped and could hardly move, but my lungs still worked enough to scream out. It felt like eternity as I burned mercilessly. If I have to endure this for eternity, I will be so incredibly pissed. My eyes shot open and I seen through a red haze that Edward was laying on me, holding my hands to my side and looking at me through black eyes.

_Edward_.

If I had venom, it would pool in my mouth at his name. I fucking hate _him._ _He _did this to me! _He_ put this fire in my veins! My jaw clenched and as much of a snarl as I could muster sprang from my lips. He was so close, I could practically taste him. My anger built and fueled the flames. My heart beat faster and spread the fire in my veins just that much quicker. Another wave of pain racked my body and I screamed again. He flinched slightly but there was no remorse in his obsidian eyes. That pissed me off more. He isn't even fucking sorry?!

My lips curled back to bare my teeth. Yeah, I've never done that before but it feels so natural right now. I snarled and snapped at him. He pulled it back in time for me to miss his handsome face. It won't be so fucking handsome when I'm done with this bastard!

The pain began to ebb away slowly, but my anger seethed on strong as ever. A continuous growl rumbled in my chest as the fire began to creep away from my fingers and toes. It was going too damn slow! I thrashed more and was actually able to move slightly. Flames crept away from my extremities, but grew closer to my beating heart. It was working double time to keep the fire away but it obviously wasn't working. The agony washed over me stronger than I have ever felt before. An ear-splitting shriek rang from my throat as it got closer and closer. My heart raced faster until I thought it would explode.

I shifted more, nearly throwing _Edward_ off of me. Soon my heart stuttered and died off. The heat stopped but the anger stayed present. I was dead. I. Was. Dead. No, I'm not dead. _He_ is dead. I glared at him and with as much force as I could muster, I threw him off me. It was surprisingly easily.

He flew through the air and slammed into the wall forcefully. The foundation crumbled around him in white dust. I was in a bedroom. The scent of blood was clear in the air. The same house from however long ago. I wanted it so badly, but I wanted to hurt this fucker more.

He was against the wall in surprise. I thought about grabbing him and before I could actually tell myself to do it, I was already inches from him with my hand grabbing his throat. Wow, that's weird. I'm going to have to work on that. I snarled and he just snarled back. Just as I was going to throw him, he grabbed my shoulders and threw me to the bed. It broke at the force but I didn't get hurt. Shocker. He was on me but I kicked him off easily and was up without a real thought. Definitely have to get a hold on that.

We crouched before each other, snarling menacingly. I could tell he wasn't going to kill me, but I could also tell he liked this. _A lot._ Prick. Without hesitation, I launched at him, grabbing his waist and slamming into his stomach. I fucking tackled him like a professional linebacker. We flew through the wall like it was nothing. Which, by the way, was so lucky for us, considering we were on the second story. Our bodies were airborne as I kept my death grip on him. Before either of us could react, we hit trees in the backyard. Correction, _He_ hit trees. We tumbled to the ground and immediately were on our feet going at it.

I jumped to attack but, with lithe movements, he dodged me. Damn it. I spun around quickly, only to be pinned to the wet soil. It was night out and I was suddenly hit full force with all my senses. Everything was so sharp and clear, I couldn't quite grasp it. I seen the dust particles floating in the air. That'll get annoying, I know that for a fact. I smelled everything from the rocks to the delicious aroma of blood miles away. I heard a butterfly flying. A fucking butterfly!

I was ripped out of my shock when I felt a pair of warm lips crushing into mine. My eyes snapped to see the furious black eyes of Edward. A snarl ripped through my chest causing him to growl back. His hand snaked up my waist and grappled my breast roughly. Oh no he doesn't! I kicked him off me with my knee. He flew into a Spruce tree. I jumped up gracefully and went to attack only to be surprised at his retaliation.

He grabbed my forearms and swung me around, tossing me back to the house. I flew through the air at an amazing speed and collided with the wall, expecting to crumple down to the ground but instead I flew through it like it was a house of cards. It didn't hurt at all. With my new-found grace and agility when I hit the ground, I just slid on my two feet, one hand formed a claw as I caught myself, scratching against the floor and digging it up. He stood in front of the wreckage with a shit-eating grin and I could just see the lust in his eyes. He was turned on by this. The fucking psycho.

I launched at him like a hound from hell. The snarl never stopped in my throat as I swung a fist back and made it collide with his jaw. I heard a snap and seen him go flying. He spun before smashing into the ground. Yeah, I'll admit it, I was feeling pretty badass at the moment. He jumped back up and spun to me. His jaw was crooked, but, with a snap, it was perfect again. I sneered at him and he hissed. A flicker of anger caught my attention in his deep onyx eyes. My sneer grew into a hellish smirk, taunting him. Without hesitation, he sprung at me but I was anticipating it. I jumped out of the way and he flew right past me. He rebounded off the steel fridge, which was fucked up now, and tackled me to the ground. The floor cracked at the force of the impact. I'm so glad there's no basement.

Both of his hands grabbed my wrists almost painfully tight and held them above me before his lips assaulted mine again. The kiss turned fiery with fury, hate, and passion. I felt his raging erection pressing against me just as his teeth nipped my earlobe. Damn my body and its mindless reactions. I felt my arousal growing and a slight moan growing in my throat. No, I'm still pissed off at him.

Before I could fall too deep down into lust, I threw him off again and jumped up. My feet landed softly as I took no time to hesitate and sprung at him again. Fuck him and his fighting experience! He was expecting this and put his hands up in time to push me back. I flew backwards, of course, but not hard enough to break through the already holey wall. Instead, I hit fairly hard into it and had just enough time to see him coming before I felt him against me. He just won't stop, will he? This time, he pressed his muscular body against mine, and damn it, it felt fucking good, yet I did nothing to urge him on. I heard him growl and I could just see the irritation in my lack of cooperation in his eyes. Good, he should get fucking irritated. It's not like I'm just going to let him fuck me after he put me through that hell!

A smirk rose on my tight lips and he just snarled again. One of his hands gripped the edge of my shirt and with a tug, ripped it off. To say I was a little surprised was correct. To say I was a little pissed off was an understatement. I liked that shirt damn it!

I pushed him hard with my hands and he skidded back wards. I could see his eyes working their way to my near naked breasts and I couldn't help but snort. Typical. This brought him back to reality and the lust burned ten times as great in his dark eyes. Just as he launched at me, I launched at him. We collided with the sound of thunder or crashing boulders. I was stronger, surprisingly, and my body won out, sending him to the ground with me on top of him. I pinned his hands above his head and straddled his hips. He tried to push me off but I was too strong. I heard of this before, the Newborn phase. Vampires are at their strongest here.

I just smirked mockingly at him before leaning down to his face, my nose skimming from his jaw line to his lips and I placed a kiss at the edge. His struggling ended. Good boy. Leaning up as far as possible while still pinning him down I gave him my Cheshire grin and watched as his eyes widened fractionally. Oh he knew he was in trouble. I felt his cock pressing hard against me and I ground into him causing him to moan. Taking both of his wrists in one hand I let the other snake down his chest and to the edge of his pants. I played with the waistband for a moment before flicking the button open. I had raised myself up on my knees to allow myself better access. Slowly, teasingly, I pulled the zipper down all the while keeping my eyes locked on his. His eyes were pure onyx and held mine with such intense lust I almost did jump him here and now. '_No, pace yourself. You're still pissed at him.'_

Just to toy with him, I slid my hand over the bulge in his pants before bringing it back up to his waist. He squirmed at the loss of contact, a growl rising in his throat. I giggled devilishly before letting my hand wander back down only to bring my hand under his boxers. I touched the tip of his dick lightly, watching his reaction. His growl was a steady stream and his eyes clouded. Perfect. My finger traced the head before moving down the side where I wrapped my hand around the base of his cock. I gave it a light squeeze and watched as he hissed. His hips bucked up as I slowly began stroking him lightly. Slowly, so slowly I moved up and down. I could see the frustration at my teasing cross his face.

That is, until I began to increase the pressure of my hold. He groaned and I just squeezed a bit harder. Harder and harder. I leaned in close to his face, my cool breath fanning his face as I whispered in his ear.

"You fucked up baby."

He began to feel the pain and realize the trick I had played. His eyes shot open wide and a sharp snarl came from his lips as I just sent him a demonic grin.

_A little tighter._

He began squirming more, thrashing really. His head snapped back, creating a miniature crater in the linoleum floor. His snarl increased as did his movements. He pushed his forearms hard against my wrists at an attempt to escape. I just laughed at him and his futile efforts. He snarled again then snapped his teeth at me, almost catching my arm. _Almost._ Almost doesn't count.

A sound caught my attention but I ignored it to my best efforts. That is until a beam of light flashed to my face. My head turned slowly, wickedly, to the source of the light. About five officers stood in front of the gaping hole, looking at us and the carnage surrounding in utter shock. Edward hadn't bothered to clean the bodies up. The ass. I just sent them a smirk before turning back to Edward who was too preoccupied to pay attention to the police. I heard one of the officers throw up at the gruesome scene. I might have done the same thing if I seen this, had I not been the cause. A house with holes riddled in the side, blood and bodies splayed across the kitchen and two vampires on the floor looking like they are about to fuck. Yeah, I could feel for them. Not really.

Slowly I released a bit of pressure and brought my hand up back to the tip of his cock. There was some precum do to my toying and I wiped it onto my middle finger before bringing my hand to my lips and sucking my finger into my mouth. I moaned at the taste, though a small amount. It tasted good. Good enough for me to want to suck him here just to get more. I looked down at Edward who was watching me with lust, once again. Horny bastard. My tongue traced my lips before I spoke in a low, sensual whisper.

"Delicious."

He shuddered and I laughed.

I heard the cops murmuring to one another and my attention immediately flew to them. Suddenly I was aware, so painfully aware of their blood I couldn't ignore it. A burning rose in my throat so intense, I was ready to rip my neck apart. It was as if I hadn't drunk in years. I was so thirsty, I couldn't focus on anything else. The smell of their blood made my mouth water with venom and a cloud of unadulterated animal-like frenzy began to take over me. They looked at me in sheer fright. My teeth were bared and a growl rumbled in my chest.

Without thinking about it, I lunged at the closest one, who was about twenty yards away from me. I brought him to the ground swiftly, many of his bones crushing upon impact. He had no time to think before my fangs tore into his throat. Crimson poured into my awaiting mouth swiftly. I groaned at the sudden ecstasy I felt from it. I felt a surge of strength as well as hunger. Before long, he was drained and I was completely unsatisfied. I felt like whimpering at the thought of no more blood. My now bright red eyes flickered to the sound of screaming. One cop was being mauled by Edward and the other three were running. _'Oh no they don't.'_

I left the carcass and jumped at the three. Landing gracefully in front of them, I grinned wickedly. The monster in me yelled to eat them now. The other darker and deadlier monster in me yelled to play. I think I shall. They screeched at my sudden appearance, one falling in an attempt to back track while another pulled out a weapon. My head cocked to the side slightly as I looked at it. What weapon could possible hurt us? Foolish humans! I almost laughed at the stupidity of it all.

That is, until I felt a force knocking me sideways to the ground and a rush of heat passing my face. I looked up in shock to see Edward pinning me. What the hell now?! He looked furious and only slightly worried. More murderous though. I looked to the human. Oh...homemade blow-torch. Gotcha. Yeah, fire and vampires don't mix well. It was a hairspray can with a lighter taped in front of the nozzle. It was really clever actually.

I hissed at the cop and she stared at us in fear but determination. I pushed Edward off of me before leaping up and crouching in front of the bitch. I smirked, daring her to try that again. She gulped before working her little device. A pillar of fire raced forward and I dove out of the way and lunged for her. I grabbed her by the legs tightly. A satisfactory grin etched upon my lips as I heard the snapping of her bones. She collapsed to the ground, the fire gone and I ripped into her throat. Blood splatter me as I did it a bit sloppily. It didn't matter though, I still got the blood. I relished it, my eyes closing and a purring sound came from my vocals until the blood was gone. My smile dropped and was replaced with lust. I wanted, no, I _needed_ more.

I stood up and searched for my next victim. A male police officer was staring at me with large eyes, his mouth hanging open. The whole package. I sauntered up slowly, a devious grin never leaving my face as I was near. Before he had a chance to speak, I tackled him. No no, let's play. I lifted him up and threw him into the kitchen. He hit the table with a loud crack. Well, there goes the spine. I raced forward and grabbed him by the throat before slamming him onto the table. He screamed and the scent of his blood was strong. I couldn't help it. The beast broke free and I bit into his throat, this time a bit more cautious of the mess. I wanted all the blood I could get.

Liquid poured into my mouth and it was like the best flavor of sustenance ever. It was like a drink for the Gods hidden behind the weak flesh of mortals. It was simply fucking divine. I relished every moment as the blood slid smoothly down my throat, immediately extinguishing the fire and pain. I felt his hands trying to push me away but it was no use, I was too strong. His weak voice stuttering.

"_B-B-Bell..._"

That was all he got out before the blood stopped. I leaned back full and satisfied. I guess I wasn't too careful, blood coated the table. Oops. I looked the officer and to say I was surprised was putting it lightly. It was my father. Ironic really, he helped bring me into the world and I brought him out. Normal people would be devastated and torn up at the realization they murdered their father. They'd break down sobbing and screaming, emotionally scarred and all that shit. You'd expect me to do that too. Well I'm not normal, now am I? I just cocked a brow before wondering out loud.

"I wonder if I tasted that good..." I

felt a set of arms wrap around my waist before a silky voice drifted into my ear.

"I guarantee you tasted so much fucking better."

My head whipped around to see Edward. He had a cocky grin and blazing ruby eyes. I hissed at him, though I could say I wasn't completely pissed at him anymore. I could feel a love-hate relationship coming on. Mmm, that'd be fun.

So, naturally, I shoved him away from me with a death glare. He slid backwards, though not very far. After steadying himself, he growled and came forward with a sort of saunter stalk. I bared my teeth at him and backed up only to be blocked by the table. Seeing the window of opportunity, he came forward and grabbed my hands, shoving one to his dick and holding the other tight. He kissed me harshly before whispering to me.

"Now, you're going to finish what you started."

I just sneered at him.

"What, snapping your cock in two? Gladly."

I gripped him roughly and he snarled at me.

"Haha, funny, bitch."

I could throw him away again but the way he is treating me, well quite frankly it is turning me on and I'm no necrophiliac, so it's either me and my hand or him. Technically, I guess I _am_ a necrophiliac because he _is_ dead, but so am I, so whatever. I won't submit though, I am _not _submissive.

Pushing myself against him hard, I just grinned a cheeky a cheeky grin.

"I know, I'm just fucking hi-larious."

He just snorted at my antics before crushing his lips to mine. Without even asking, he forced his tongue into my mouth. I could bite it off and he knew it. He just thinks I wouldn't do it. Oh I would. But not right now. He just tastes too damn delicious. My hand massaged him though his pants and he moaned against my lips. His hand, which was currently pinning mine to his, ahem, '_joystick'_, slid its way over to my stomach. And, oddly enough, I kept up my fondling. Fuck this, I want sex. _Now. _

His hand snaked its way up, sending a shiver down my spine and causing my arousal to just grow further. His hand reached my bra, and with one swift motion tore it off. My breasts were now exposed to any and all, and I did not care to the least. He pulled back from my mouth to look over my naked torso. A possessive glint could be seen flashing in those blackening pools. His lips were twisted in a pernicious approving crooked grin. The malice and hunger laced his every expression and move; it's absolutely amazing. If there were any creature on this god-forsaken earth that could turn me into a wet mess of hormones, it'd probably be him. Of course, I'd never let the egotistical bastard find that out. No need for his head to get any bigger, he'd get crushed under the weight of it.

He leaned in closer and I felt his cool breath fan across my chest. A low moan hummed in my throat as his lips made contact with my flesh. His tongue flicked out and teased my nipple before he lifted me and set me onto the table. Immediately, I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him closer to my throbbing core. The feeling that was generated from his hard member pressing against me was marvelous. It only made me all the more anxious to whip it out. I raked my nails against the soft flesh of his newly exposed back. Somewhere along the fighting and feeding, he had lost the tattered piece of cloth. Hey, I'm not complaining.

My fingers ran their way up his torso, leaving angry lines in their wake, and worked their way into the silky mess of bronze hair. I gripped two handfuls of his hair and pulled his head up to meet mine. A growl was what I got in response before I brought our mouths together. I forced my tongue into his mouth, as he once did mine, and won dominance. My tongue worked its way around the caverns of his mouth as my hands skimmed over his body, stopping at the top of his pants. With a slight push I had enough room to bring them down and expose his boxers. In the meantime his hands played with the tops of my jean shorts, and with the impatience I'm sure he's known for, he simply ripped down the seams of both those and my black lace boy shorts. What the fuck? I liked those too, damn it!

Now I was completely bare before him and he only had those boxers holding him back. All the while, our mouths had never come apart. It was as if if we broke contact, all would end. Thank God we didn't need to breathe, otherwise we would have suffocated each other long ago. One hand scratched up and down his torso while the other freed his cock. I ran my hand up and down his length, earning a hum of approval from Edward. His hands wrapped around my waist and drug me closer to him until I felt his dick pressing flush against me. It sent a shiver tearing up my spine and I pulled him all the closer until there was absolutely no room left between our bodies.

The anticipation and electricity that crackled in the air was tangible and there was no more waiting for us. He harshly pushed me down, laying me flat against the table and roughly grabbed me around the waist again. The excitement that boiled under my skin was soon doubled as I felt him place himself at my entrance. Then...nothing. He just stood there. Stood there grinning like the fucking cat that caught the canary. That asshole was teasing me!

I squirmed in his grip, trying to bring him closer, but he held strong. Of course I was stronger. I made him wait, so now he's making me wait. My lips drew back in a frustrated snarl as I glared up at him. The want was so clear in his eyes. I was surprised he wasn't already pounding the shit out of me.

"What the hell? Just fuck me already before I do it myself!"

His jaw clenched as the words left my lips. I would seriously start masturbating if he didn't start soon, and that prospect seemed to excite him. But from the looks of it, he didn't want to jack himself off. With no warning, he rammed into me. The unneeded air caught in my throat and I swear I heard angels singing. Fuck, I didn't realize how repressed I was! Either that or I was just _really_ horny.

A groan was heard coming from him and I felt him pull out, the sensation brought my own moan to my lips. He drove back into me, repeating the process in rapid succession. My breathing was coming out more as pants and it felt as if the temperature was turned up, oh I don't know, ninety degrees or so. The pleasure racked through my body uncontrollably. Hazy blackened eyes worked their way up to the man causing said pleasure.

His mouth was clenched shut tight and his own eyes looked hungrily over my body before locking mine. The fire that burned in those obsidian depths was one of such profound need it had me moaning in want. Suddenly, it was as if what he was doing just wasn't enough. I dug my nails fiercely into his forearms and yanked him deeper into me with my legs. A hiss escaped my throat as I growled out to him.

"Harder ya fucking little bitch!"

The ire was clear in my voice and he simply snapped his teeth before answering.

"Shut the fuck up, you skank!"

His nails dug harshly into the flesh of my waist before he began thrusting once more. Each pump was harder than the last and I felt the pleasure and pain mix together to make the most amazing feeling I could ever conjure. The table began to creak under the weight and force of us. Then, it began to slide across the linoleum floor with each re-entry. A low moan worked its way continuously out of my throat as I withered under his powerful grip. As I said before, I'm not submissive, so this is a whole new experience for me. Surprisingly, I think I like the control being ripped from me and forced under the rule of another.

My hands searched for something to hold on to as I felt the pressure in my abdomen begin to build. Chest heaved up and down swiftly as my head lolled, catching a look at Edward. His face was contorted into one of feral pleasure, ebony eyes never leaving me as he continuously pushed in and out. My head rolled to the left, the table felt warm against my cheek, but then again everything felt warm. Lust-glazed pools caught site of the corpse sprawled partially across the table. My father's. It brought another growl to my throat. There was something callously erotic about getting fucked on a bloody table by the man I irascibly liked next to my fathers dead body, whom I murdered, in the house of which I both slaughtered a family and was turned into a vampire. That, I was just really that fucked up.

The scent of his blood, the glazed eyes of the corpse, and the continuous rhythmic pounding all swirled together to create a potent and lethal combination which set me over the edge. The pressure in my gut grew too much and finally exploded. My body spasmed as the orgasm shook me from the inside out. My walls clenched around his dick and my back arched as the tidal wave of ecstasy washed over me. A throaty moan screeched from my vocals and I dug my nails deep into the wood of the weakening table. He continued to thrust as my climax reached its crescendo. I heard him grunt and felt his hands tighten around my waist. His rhythm was disrupted as he began to erratically fuck me, giving way that he was teetering on the edge of his own orgasm.

A damn hurricane can blow through here and that wouldn't be able to stop us right now. Finally, he gave one last forceful thrust before he moaned and came. My climax began to wane as his built. I lay there panting, staring at Edward's features as he came down from his high. His muscles slackened and an oddly calm look appeared in his slowly reddening eyes. If it was physically possible, we would be sweating like sprinklers. The vice grip was released from my waist and each hand was placed on either side of my upper torso. He leaned in closer and fiercely pressed his lips against mine. I've taken notice to the fact he enjoys kissing.

There was a creak and then an inanimate groan. Suddenly, there was a loud crack and I felt the air rush past me as the table broke right beneath me down the center. We landed on the hard ground, which wasn't so hard to me, with a booming crash. I felt a sticky and wet fluid splash against my entire body and begin to seep around me. I looked at Edward to see blood splattered all over his body, as well as myself. Then I felt a pressure at my side and turned to see my father's corpse pressing precariously against our naked bodies. His face blank and mouth opened in a slight 'O'. My lip twitched as a snicker worked its way out of my mouth. Edward looked between the corpse and myself, an indecipherable expression on his face. Then a mellifluous grin caught his lips and he took one hand to fling the corpse away as if it were trash. Really, what the fuck should I care about it for? It's only a body after all. He won't protest, of that I'm sure.

The tantalizing look of crimson against his pallid skin brought the hunger rearing back up in my being. I leaned up and brought my lips to his chest, eyes locking his as I raked my tongue slowly across the blood. A hum of approval was sounded from my throat and I could feel him harden slightly at my antics. He leaned back closer to my face and licked the stray blood off my lips before speaking in a whisper.

"Not bad for a loose-pussied slut."

A shit eating grin took over the smooth smile that once occupied his face. Here comes the hate in the love/hate relationship. I hissed back to him.

"Fuck you."

A choleric ribbon laced my otherwise lulling words. He just laughed in my face.

"Already did."

I snapped my teeth at him before unlocking my legs from around him and pushing him back. He slid back some, giving me enough space to make my escape. But first...With a pernicious smirk, I kicked him hard in the chest and gut, sending him flying back into the stove hard. He landed with a thud and gust of breath. Before he even knew what was happening, I was up and out the kitchen door, heading up to the bedroom. Clothes. Then I'm splitting this douche. Something tells me I won't be able to stay away from the aggravatingly perfect sonofabitch for long.


	4. AN

**Author's Note:**

**Ok, so I AM going to be continuing on with this story, and hopefully chapter four will be up soon. Then again, look at how long it took to get chapter three up, so don't hold your breath.**

**Anyways, regarding my formatting, I agree. It's terrible. Absolutely terrible. I hate it. It is aggravating to read when put up on FF. I'm used to being able to indent, use 'blockquote', and 'justify'. Apparently they don't have that on here and it is irritating.**

**So I ask yous, how could I improve my formatting? How can I make it better to read and such?**

**Also Tomorrow starts ****NaNoWriMo **_**(**__**National Novel Writing Month**__**).**_

**The goal is to write a 175-page (50,000-word) novel by midnight, November 30.**

**Who here is going to participate in that? I might, depends if I can find the time to write.**

**If I do I may, or may not, upload it here. **

**Of course I wouldn't know where to put it seeing as it would be my own original work with my own original characters. **

**Suggestions? Who would care to read it?**


End file.
